


Winter.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: The Seasons. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello! thanks for reading, hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr, I'm bend-me-shape-me. ❤





	Winter.

"Are you okay?"

  
"I'm fine." Dean mumbles, punching his pillow and trying to get confortable. He has his back to Cas, but he can feel his stare focused on the back of his head. Sam is snoring on the other bed of the too small motel room. They couldn't find anything better this late, but Sam and Cas weren't going to let him drive more tonight.

  
"I'm just cold." He half lies. Is true, the heather is broken and snow is starting to cover the ground outside, a strong, freezing wind makes the walls creak.

He shivers. Winter is finally here, making his body ache. But is not the cold what doesn't let him sleep tonight, is the warmth of Cas' body right next to him, even if there is a small space between them, he can feel every little move the angel does. The cold only makes him want more what he has always wanted, to put his arms around Cas, let his warmth fill him to his very core, and never let go.

But he can't do that, he won't, Cas is his best friend, he can ruin that, he doesn't know what Cas feels either.

  
He closes his eyes trying to get some damn sleep before they have to leave again. He is okay with this, of course he is. He is just going to sleep next to Cas and keep his hands to himself, he isn't going to reach out with his hand, and trace that skin with his fingertips, no sir. He has shared a bed a million times with Sam before, this isn't any different from that, he wants to laugh at that poor excuse of a lie.

He sighs, rolling on his back, staring at the ceiling, he can see in the dark the ugly Christmas decoration in the room, he chuckles a little when he thinks about Cas' reactions to it in the lobby. He was very busy trying to play it cool when he found out about the fact only one room with two beds was free but he still was quick enough to stop Cas before he could say something like "The decoration in our bunker is more beautiful." Because everyone eyes them a little bit weirdly when they hear about three grown men living together in a bunker. But Dean would have to agree, their bunker looks far better than this shitty motel in the middle of nowhere. It was Cas' idea to decorate everything.

  
Well, he didn't say anything about it, because he wanted to surprise the brothers, not a good idea. He woke them up in the middle of the night, a loud tud and a yelp echoing everywhere. When Dean and Sam reached the library, armed and with their hearts beating wildly, all they found was Cas on the floor, looking grumpy, and tangled in what looked like Christmas lights. Dean was thorn between killing him or laughing, it was Cas' grumpy face what decided for him, Dean still jokes about it, to Cas' dismay. At least he could convince him about waiting for the next day, so they could help him and get new stuff, mostly lights that weren't old enough to start a fire.  
  
"Maybe I can do something to make you feel better." Cas' voice cuts off his train of thoughts. Oh no. Well, maybe they could get a little bit closer to each other, share body warmth. Dean shakes his head.

  
"It's fine, okay?" Cas doesn't look convinced, another shiver runs through Dean and before he can stop him Cas is gone with a flutter of wings. Dean huffs, not like an empty cold spot is going to help him warm up a little. Sam is still snoring, Dem wants to throw something at him.

  
Cas is back a minute later, cradling a mug between his hands.

  
"What is that Cas?"

  
"I remembered about that hot chocolate you tried ten years ago, the best one you have ever had." Dean stares at him, mouth open wide.

  
"That place is still open?" Cas nods, passing him the mug. "Cas, " he starts.

  
"I paid for it!"

  
"You went there in your underwear?" Dean finishes at the same time. Cas looks down ar himself, shruging. Dean laughs, loudly, before Cas shushes him so he doesn't wake Sam.

  
"Thank you Cas." He says, a little breathless. He sips and when he is done he feels better, warmer, and sleepier.

  
"Lay down." Cas whispers. Uhm, what?

  
"What?" He asks but he obeys anyway, laying on his side after putting the mug away.

  
Cas moves besides him, and Dean jumps a little when he settles against his back, wrapping an arm and a leg around him. Dean stops breathing.

  
"You are cold." He moves around until Dean's freezing feet are pressed against his skin, before he can't stop himself Dean sighs and gets even closer to Cas. When he finally relaxes, Cas relaxes too. "Dean, I, " Oh god, he is going to say it. Cas is quiet for a moment.

  
"We can talk about it in the morning." He wants Cas to understand that he has things to say too, that he is on the same page, Cas nods. Dean closes his eyes, hoping he can get some sleep, even if his stomach flutters with nerves.

  
He feels a lingering kiss on the nape of his neck, he tenses for a beat, before taking one of Cas' hands, kissing his palm. He drifts off, warm and content, maybe winter is not that terrible, even more if he can find shelter in Cas' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thanks for reading, hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr, I'm bend-me-shape-me. ❤


End file.
